


All The Others

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Background Relationships, Drinking, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Clint thought he meant something special to Tony. Over a few months, he begins to doubt that, only for Tony to turn around and tell him he likes him.





	All The Others

**Author's Note:**

> The premise here is that Tony gets with every Avenger other than Clint (for a while, since this is a fic about them obvs), and he gets jealous. I couldn't figure out a way to put that in the summary? So here we are.

When Tony brought Clint clothes shopping, he told him it was just because, “You have terrible clothes and I have eyes; I’m doing myself a favor here, not you. Bright purple? _Really_?” Clint had laughed and shaken his head, his chest feeling warmer than usual. Tony had said all that, but Clint thought it was… well, Tony being Tony, and that he was buying Clint things because he wanted Clint to like him. Not that he needed to; Clint could have told him that he liked him weeks before that shopping trip.   
  
Tony liked him, and he liked Tony. Clint put off acting on it because he was a coward, but he told himself it was because he wanted to give Tony time after his breakup with Pepper. Tony invited him to play video games, then to watch movies, then to try cooking together and eventually Clint couldn’t deny that they felt like dates. He wasn’t sure if Tony saw them that way-- after all it could very easily just be two-- extremely close-- friends hanging out.   
  
When Tony programmed Jarvis to communicate with Clint without his hearing aids in, Clint knew he needed to buck up and just ask him on a date.   
  
However, around the time that he decided this, he got called out on a solo mission. It wasn’t supposed to take very long, so he told himself that he’d ask Tony when he got back, rather than asking him and vanishing right after. But a simple pick-up turned into a multi-nation extraction, that ended a month and a half later, with a dislocated shoulder on Clint’s part. He came back to find that not only had Cap’s best friend from another life come back, but he was on his way to becoming an Avenger, and he was dating Tony.   
  
Nat knew about his crush obviously, so she was the one to break the news.   
  
“You sure it’s dating and not just sleeping together? He did that with Steve.” And boy had that been a hellish month. Clint hadn’t known he could hate someone as well-meaning as Steve, but he’d learned all sorts of terrible things about himself since becoming an Avenger. Namely that he was a jealous asshole.   
  
“If it’s just sleeping together, they’re doing it in a very date-like way.” She paused, and Clint braced himself, waiting for whatever extra-terrible news she had for him. “He showed Bucky the shooting range.” Tony had made the range for Clint, specifically for fun and not any Avenger’s business. He’d thought that that made him special, but apparently he was wrong.   
  
Clint nodded slowly. “I never should have come home.”   
  
Nat pat him on the shoulder. 

* * *

A couple weeks after Clint got back, Bucky and Tony broke up. It was amiable, a sort of 'this was fun but neither of us are really into it emotionally' break. That was good, both for the Avengers and Clint's own peace of mind. That peace of mind lasted about six days, when Jane and Thor asked Tony for one night with them. They had tried to ask Tony in private, but it was right after a battle and Thor had forgotten to turn his earpiece off, and there was no way of misunderstanding his opening statement of, "Friend Tony, Lady Jane and I would like you to share our bed for one night." They all reached to turn off their comms, but Tony hadn't hesitated in agreeing, so Clint-- who'd always been a bit slow with his earpiece-- heard it loud and clear.   
  
Nat was a great friend, and she brought him a bottle of flavored vodka and a Taylor Swift album that night. She even stayed around to drink with him when he looked too pitiful sitting on the couch by himself even though she hated the way Swift's voice sounded.   
  
"Am I completely stupid for thinking he'd like me too?"   
  
"No," she lied. Clint didn't even care that it was a lie; it still made him feel better. 

* * *

The next Avenger for Tony didn't technically count in the line up. It was Nat, and it was only a bit of kissing for a mission. Clint still added it to the list. He'd ever so lovingly titled the list "Avengers Tony would rather sleep with (you know, the ones who aren't you)". But after that was Bruce, and not chronologically, but in Clint finding out. Apparently, back in their late twenties they'd met up and had a brief relationship based on loving the other's brain and showing that love by sucking their dick.   
  
Whatever. 

* * *

Rhodey was only a part time Avenger, but he still made it on the list. Like Bruce, it was ancient history. He'd been Tony's first boyfriend, and it had mostly been long distance because by the time Tony was of age, Rhodey was off training at various military installations. To hear them talk about it, it sounded like a one that got away story. If the timing had been better, Clint was convinced they would have ended up together. 

* * *

Every single Avenger was on the list, including their one part time teammate. Nat didn't technically count, but for all intents and purposes, it counted. He felt like shit; jealousy wasn’t a good look on him. He went out and got a greasy pizza to make himself feel better, but then he got home and tripped on Mjolnir, which Thor had, for some reason, decided to leave in a doorway. He dropped the pizza upside down and stubbed his toe. He was so done with the world that he just went to bed and collapsed face down on the blanket, leaving the box for someone to find. Hopefully Thor, the stupid handsome god who left his fucking hammer in inconvenient places for poor, unsuspecting archers to trip on.   
  
He was a mess the next morning, starving with a still aching foot. He didn't get a good night's rest because of both of those things, and it certainly didn't help that Nat woke him up early to go for a run.   
  
His day only got worse from there. It was nothing too bad honestly, but he was dropping shit all day, spilled coffee on himself and had a killer headache because the entire team decided to go drinking together. The headache went away-- painstakingly slow but left all the same-- after they left the club that Bucky and Steve had wanted to try (and hated).   
  
Bruce had opted out of the trip stating Hulk related reasons that none of them believed but let him get away with anyways. Steve, Bucky, and Thor were in a corner having a drinking contest. The bartender looked a little worried, but by the end of the night they would go through thousands of dollars of liquor and wouldn't break anything (anymore, Thor had learned). Nat was watching and egging them on, pushing more and more ridiculous concoctions at them.   
  
Clint and Tony were having a couple beers and playing pool, and he was starting to think that his day was turning around. At the end, admittedly, but getting better all the same, which was preferable to going to bed upset. They were talking and laughing, get along like they had back when Clint thought they would have something. They left before the others-- not that they noticed, drinking something that was topped with whipped cream and called a blow job.   
  
They were walking back to one of the cars they'd brought when it happened. Tony skipped ahead of him, walking backwards for a minute with a wide smile before he stopped and put his arms around Clint's neck and kissed him.   
  
Clint kissed him back automatically before his brain caught up with what was happening, and he pushed Tony away with a hand on the center of his chest. "What are you doing?" There was no way Tony was drunk. He'd had one beer two hours ago so he could drive.   
  
"Kissing you." Tony licked his hips, eyes darting down to Clint's. "I thought it was pretty obvious."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because I like you," he said softly.   
  
And you know, Clint almost believed him. Almost. He snorted though, dropping his hand and stepping back from him. "Yeah, I'm sure you like me; I only come in seventh place after all the other Avengers. Thanks though."   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"Look, you can fuck whoever you want, but you don't get to sleep with all our friends and then try and tell me you like me."   
  
"I do like you."   
  
Clint rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He turned around and started walking.   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"Home."   
  
"You don't have to walk," Tony called, jogging to catch up with him. "Come on, let me give you a ride, we're going to the same place, you don't have to do this."   
  
"No thanks."   
  
"Clint, come on."   
  
Clint flipped him off and kept walking. 

* * *

Tony knocked on the doorway to the common area, hovering just outside. Clint was alone on the couch, watching Friends. "Hey."   
  
Clint glanced at him, then looked back to the tv. "Sorry about last night. I forgot how emotional I can get when I drink."   
  
"Hm. Understandable mistake, or at least it would be if you weren't lying your ass off right now. I've seen you drunk before Clint, you don't get emotional like that. You laugh at pretty much everything, and that's it." Tony sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."   
  
"Pretty bold of you to call me a liar."   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"It means you told me that you liked me. You know, like a liar."   
  
"Why would I lie about that?"   
  
"I have no idea, but I'm not going to be your last choice. Thanks but no thanks." He pretended to turn his attention back to the tv but kept an eye on Tony out of the corner of his eye. He expected him to walk away, but Tony came towards him and joined him on the couch.   
  
"You ever heard of someone trying to get over a crush by sleeping with other people?"   
  
"Yeah, in romance novels maybe."   
  
"I have it on the authority of random people on the internet that my life is prime romance novel material."   
  
"So you... actually like me."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"And you thought the best way to deal with that emotion was to sleep with all our friends before you said anything."   
  
"I never did anything with Natasha. And Rhodey and Brucie bear were before we met, so they don't count."   
  
"I don't like this," Clint said, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout, anger and hurt moving to the back burner.   
  
"Right, and why is that? Shouldn't this be a good thing?"   
  
"It would be if I didn't come off as a major asshole."   
  
"You're always an asshole, Clint, it's why we're such good friends. Two assholes, just strolling along the beach.” Tony sniffed and pretended to wipe away a tear. “It’ll be a beautiful wedding.”

“I still haven’t forgiven you.”

“I know. I’m a mess, you’re a mess, we both fucked up, admittedly me more than you, but still. Is my forgiveness on the horizon?”

Clint glared at him. “I can’t be angry if you’re going to keep being understanding.”

“Yeah. Annoying, isn’t it?” he said with a shit eating grin.

“I hate you.” His stomach swooped when Tony’s smile turned more real. “You don’t get to kiss our friends anymore.”

“I won’t,” Tony promised, drawing a little ‘x’ over his heart with his finger. “I swear, from now on, I will only kiss you.”

“You’re not off to a great start.”

“Aw, what? Come on, look at me, not kissing any of them.” Clint raised an eyebrow pointedly, unable to keep the smile off his face. “Oh. Shut up.” Tony grabbed his face and kissed him.

Clint rolled his eyes. “You call that a kiss, Stark? Get back here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
